Unknown
by A.O.D Angel of Darkness
Summary: She's a runaway from her abused past, as she decided to fly to china her plane crashed! Unexpectedly she ends up in a world where woman are not more than "Slaves". How will she be able to deal with this? Becoming the slave of the next heir of the thrown in the Alice kingdom?
1. The escape

**Unknown **

She's a runaway from her abused past, as she decided to fly to china her plane crashed! Unexpectedly she ends up in a world where woman are not more than "Slaves". How will she be able to deal with this? Becoming the slave of the next heir of the thrown in the Alice kingdom?

© goes to the rightful owners. The story belongs to me, the rest doesn't!

Thanks and I hope you'll like it!

Chapter 1: The escape

"You worthless Child! Who do you think you are?" Another slap. Another yell. I ran as fast as I could up the stair and locked myself in my room. Crying? I cried too much in the past.

I looked in the mirror and sighed seeing the fresh wound. My name? I'm Mikan Sakura, used to be Yukihara, however my real parents died when I was young. A nice old man took my in "Jii-chan" He adopted me. However he also died, 3 years ago.

His Sister took me in. She's now my "Mother". Why did everyone who loved me have to die? I don't know. I turned and looked at my only picture I ever had. It was when I was 2. Me, mommy and daddy were at the beach. I was smiling and singing. I remember. I love to sing but in this house that isn't possible. I'm almost 16, I already planned my escape.

"Where the H* did she go? She'll regret not finishing everything!" More shouting. How noisy.

I looked at my little packed bag and the plane ticket titled "China". I took a deep breath before climbing out the window. And I ran. Ran as fast as I could. Behind me I could still hear the shouting. _They're looking for me! I have to hurry. _Was the only thing running through my mind at that time.

Occasionally I'd look at the people I was passing until I finally reached the Airport. 3 years of hell and I'm finally free! I smiled, something I haven't done since Jii-chan died as I walked through the gate into the plane.

"Hello Miss" a flight attendant said looking at me with her light blue eyes.

"Hello" I said shyly and hurried off to find my seat. _23A, 24B, 25C, 26D! Here it is 26D! _I sat down. Yay a seat by the Window! I hummed silently as the plane started to take off. Soon I drifted off into my own little world…..

"_Everyone please keep calm and follow the emergency instructions—I repeat, - -_" What was with all the noise? I slowly opened my eyes and looked out. We were going to crash! I took deep shaky breaths. _At least, If I die now I can be with my loved ones.. _That was the last thing I was thinking before everything went… Black… .

I woke with a big headache. Where am I again? Oh yea, the plane crashed.. Wait! Shouldn't I be dead?

I looked around me. Water, Sand, trees. Okay… weird. Are there other survivors? I stood up promptly just to fall back down. Then I started to feel it all! My leg hurts soooo bad! I sighed and decided to crawl to the trees. Guess I'll stay here tonight. The next day I woke up pretty early or late? It was dark and hold on!

That's not the earths moon! That round thing in the sky is red! And theres a purple one too! Hehe.. Something probably just went wrong with my eyes, I blinked and it was still there. I sat there silently just starring at the two "moons" _weird.. _

I heard voices and looked behind me. There in a line.. about 20 Girls and a man in front of them, I titled my head and tried to listen.

"Who wants to go first? Cleaning is your duty!" I heard the man yell. _Man, those poor girls. Hehe—I still had it worse! _Suddenly the man turned and our eyes met. I gulped. Does this mean the end?

"You there! Why aren't you in line? Or do you want to show us how to milk a cow?" _Milk? Cow? Where did he get that from? _I turned to my right and yep, there were cow's. I stood up or tried to at least and spoke with a trembling voice.

"who are you? What is this place?" The man just looked at me like I've gone mad but thank god one of the girls answered, smiling.

"we are here to train. We all surve on man in our lives! Getting owned by one is our dream and goal!" I raised an eyebrow and threw back.

"You actually WANT to be owned by someone? Are you nuts! This is the 21st century!" At that the man gave me a death glare.

" And why do you say so? This is the 13th Century, I think you forgot what your duty is!" Yelling, again. Man these people are soooo stupid!

"Master, Hang is right you know" the same girl said, still smiling! Is she crazy?

I take a deep breath and when I look back the man was in front of me and without thinking twice knocked me out….

Thanks for reading! I know its kinda short but I still hope you liked it! R&R pwease! Or not ;) Your choice.


	2. New life

**Unknown**

She's a runaway from her abused past, as she decided to fly to china her plane crashed! Unexpectedly she ends up in a world where woman are not more than "Slaves". How will she be able to deal with this? Becoming the slave of the next heir of the thrown in the Alice kingdom?

© goes to the rightful owners. The story belongs to me, the rest doesn't!

Thanks and I hope you'll like it!

Chapter 2: New life

I woke up, scratching my head. _That hurt! _I looked around and noticed that I'm in a cell. That explains the lack of light.. I sighted.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know-_

Since when was there rock or any kind of "singing" in the 13th Century? That's when I noticed my back laying near me. I reached for it, trying to avoid hurting my leg any further.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long- _

I reached into it. _My Phone! Wait! Since when does a phone work here? _I stared at my screen "**1 new Message from Kaito**" I looked around. Hmm… that's weird. I have full service here! Than I remembered what that girl said.

_*Flashback*_

_"You see that blue planet? The one before the bright light (the sun I guessed)" She asked me smiling._

_"Yea" I answered back, starring at the blue planet._

_"That's Earth, its very far away from here-_

_*End of Flashback*_

I also remembered what my weird history teacher "Kano-sensei" said…

*_Flashback*_

_"We aren't alone in the Universe. Many People believe there's another planed named 'Yz23' _(Author: I just made that up XD) _where people with weird magic live. Unknowing to us, however. The Planed is said to be 8 Century's younger than the Earth…_

_*End of Flashback*_

I sighed again and started at my phone. _That explains a lot. _I remember quiet well sensei saying something about "Full service without Cable" and " A whole that sends you to that world". Now that I think about it, that's probably what happened. I slowly lifted my finger and opened the message.

**Kaito Shizuma**

**Hey, Mika! How are ya? Your Parents aren't giving ya a hard time are they? **

**Oh S* I just heard your plane crashed! Hey, text me if your alive! They have survivors. Damn! That looks painful!**

**Mika, I hope your one if them!**

**Love your, BFF Kaito.**

**I really hope your alive Mika!**

Mika, that's what Kaito calls me…

I pressed 'reply'

**To: Kaito Shizuma**

**Hey Kai, I'm fine and alive.**

**Love ya, too**

**Yours, Mika.**

I pressed 'send', and something popped up "Sorry, your Message couldn't be delivered. Please try again later"

I sighed for the 3rd time now. Seems like I can only receive messages…

Oh buy.

Suddenly the gate opened and I seen a Man and a woman enter my Cell.

"looks like she's awake." The woman said and then turned her attention to me.

"Your name from now on will be 'X44'. Listen and follow our instructions wisely. If you do so you might be lucky and get owned. If your not owned by the time your 25, you'll be sent to death like everyother Unowned woman out there"

I gulped silently. I didn't want to be owned. Death fits me better. Instead I answered,

"Yes, Ma'm" Oh if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now! Her stares give me the shivers!

"Good! X44 you may now follow." She said merciless. Couldn't she see that I'm in pain?

I got up slowly, despite the pain I feel in both my leg and head (remember he hit me?).

I followed them swiftly, trying to hold in the pain. But stopped as the Woman turned around.

"Before I forget, X44, You may not but those weird thing in your hair!" Does she mean my hair ties? I chuckled mentally, of course she wouldn't know. This is the 13th Century after all! Haha!

"X44! Speak! When's your Birthdate?" Huh? Really? Haha!

"January 1st Ma'm" Man, she's scary! She raised her eyebrow at me.

"X44! Speak! Year?" Oh, What year? I was born 1998, but it's the 13th century! What to do? Ah, I'll just act stupid, hehe~

"15" I said, smiling stupidly.

"Good! X44 you've almost reached the Coming age! We have 5 months to fix you up." Oh boy, these are going to be 5 long, long months…

XXXX 5 Months later XXXXX

After that first day I was taught that every Man is only allowed to have 1 servant in their lifetime. One to help, clean, and bare them a child. Only one Child. Oh and when the Child reaches the age of 4, the Servant won't be needed and sentenced to death or work for the city. Sucky? Yep! Definitely! And if it's a Girl, the servant gets send away right after birth. Most Men hope for a son. Boys aren't allowed to be around girls until the coming of Age (16!). Oh and like I though, No one knows about 'singing'. They call me 'The shouting Barbarian' Haha. Funny. Barbarian because they don't understand how I braid my hair or put it up. For them its natural to have it down.

My new friend Naoka, was just send away. To live with a man from the "Ice Kingdom". Since I'll be 16 next week, I'll be "displayed" for Men around this Kingdom. Displayed! Like clothes!

"X44! Come! Get ready! King Hyuuga wants to meet you!" I gulped. This is it. If he buys me, I'll be his.

As I entered the room, I saw something unexpected-

Chapter 2 Done XD! How'd you all like it?

R&R pwease? Tanks for reading!

Love ~ A.O.D


	3. Meeting my owner

**Unknown **

I know the last Chapter wasn't too long, but thanks for reading! And thanks for all the nice reviews!

She's a runaway from her abused past, as she decided to fly to china her plane crashed! Unexpectedly she ends up in a world where woman are not more than "Slaves". How will she be able to deal with this? Becoming the slave of the next heir of the thrown in the Alice kingdom?

© goes to the rightful owners. The story belongs to me, the rest doesn't!

Chapter 3: Meeting my owner

_Previously: "X44! Come! Get ready! King Hyuuga wants to meet you!" I gulped. This is it. If he buys me, I'll be his._

_As I entered the room, I saw something unexpected- _

I walked through the big double doors, just to come face-to-face with a man in his forties. He had dark hair and red shining eyes. And what was that he was holding? Oh, no! Is that my bracelet? Every 'slave' has their own bracelet that they created during their first week in this hell. If a Man likes a slave he gets to take her bracelet and her. I held my breath. _Didn't I want to die, instead of getting owned? Then what am I doing?! _

This was too unexpected. I was a horrible slave! I did the opposite if what Ma'm told me. So why? Why does he want me?

"X44, This is King Hyuuga, you are now owned by him." I watched as she took out a paper.

"By law—if King Hyuuga refuses you in the future, he has the full right to kill you. You may not disobey him in any kind of way. Hitting your owner means losing a Hand. Talking back means a rough beating. X44! Speak! Do you understand?" I looked at the man and back at Ma'm.

"Yes Ma'm" I spoke silently. Where did my confident go? I'm so frightened. And then- the worst thing, I saw his lips curl up into a smirk! I was so dead.

"X44! You may now go pack!" I nodded and ran to my room.

Once in my room I started to pack up slowly. I stuck my hand under my bed and pulled out my bag. The only thing that connects me with Earth. I pulled out my phone and started at the clock. A minute went by and a Guard busted my room door open. I jumped in fright, grabbed my bag (and phone) and ran back to Ma'm.

The King was already waiting for me, there.

"Thank you Ma'm. I'll make sure my son will take good care of her" The King said, smiling. _Wait! Son? T-that mean that the person who owns me i-isn't him! Oh my, please just kill me now! _

We were on our way, the ride was silent until the King spoke.

"little one, What's your real name?" For a moment I was just silent. I wasn't sure what to say. But looking at his gentle smile calmed me.

"S-Sakura M-Mikan" I stuttered. And watched as he chucked.

"I see, well then Mikan, welcome to the Alice Kingdom" I smiled at him and nodded my head.

We were starting to near the Castle now. I took a deep breath. And I had to admit, it was quiet beautiful.

Then we came to a stop. I got out and walked around towards the King. King Hyuuga just smiled at motioned for me to follow the other servant.

And I did just that.

After about 20 minutes of walking the make servant stopped in front of a door.

"You may wait here until Prince Natsume comes" He said and I just nodded and entered. It was a Bedroom, colored a shade of crimson.

I seen a window at the other side.

I walked towards in and looked out. I could still run. At that thought I started to climb.

I was halfway out when the door opened. I must have looked at stupid as I felt.

But there stood a Boy around my age with raven black hair and dark crimson eyes. He was Handsome! I made a mental note to not do that again.

"So you are that Barbarian that father bought?" His Cold stare made me shiver and silently I climbed back into the room.

He walked over to me and glared at me. Hard.

"Polka-dots, Get up and go make me a coffee" Eh? I started at him, before I realized where he got 'Polka-dots' from.

And in 4..3..2..1.. "ARGHH! YOU PERVERT!" Yep, I screamed on top of my lungs. As he held his hands over his ears.

"Stop screaming! Your making my ears bleed!" He yelled back and in our little argument the order to get a coffee was totally forgotten…

Natsumes P.O.V

"Natsume, my son, remember you need to get yourself a slave" Ah, there we go again. Father and his remarks of getting a 'Slave'. Yes I'm 16, I know that but still.

"Yes Father" I said, mentally rolling my eyes and left the room. I decided to just rest in my Sakura tree.

A few hours later I seen father leave. _Where in the world is he going? _Without thinking much about it I feel asleep.

"-sume! Prince Natsume!" I opened my eyes and looked down. I saw my best friend/ Personal bodyguard Ruka Nogi. I jumped of the tree and chuckled as he jumped.

"Yo, Ruka. What is it?" His eyes sparkled. _Oh Boy, this is going to be long._

"your father just brought home a girl! And apparently she is for you!" Ruka is a hopeless romantic. But hearing that made me angry. I hurried off to my room.

As I opened the door I came face-to-face with a actually beautiful girl. Well, not considering that she's hanging halfway out of my window and showing of her underpants.

_Polka-Dots hmm? _I smirked at her.

"So you are that Barbarian that father bought?" I gave her one of my coldest stares and I could swear for a second there, I seen her shiver. She climbed back in and I glared at her.

"Polka-dots, Get up and go make me a coffee" I said, not really wanting one though. I waited for her reaction.

"ARGHH! YOU PERVERT!" She screamed, very loudly. I had to cover my ears.

"Stop screaming! Your making my ears bleed!" I threw back.

I looked into her eyes, they were a beautiful shade of brown, but I couldn't just let my cool down. So why did Father get her again?

Okie.. This chapter is short too! I know. But still thanks for reading ^.^ And if you have and Questions or ideas of improvement just PM me. Thanks everyone!

Love,

~A.O.D


	4. His lose

**Unknown**

Chapter: 4 His lose

She's a runaway from her abused past, as she decided to fly to china her plane crashed! Unexpectedly she ends up in a world where woman are not more than "Slaves". How will she be able to deal with this? Becoming the slave of the next heir of the thrown in the Alice kingdom?

I know I said I was going to update Yesterday but I came down with a cold and couldn't bring myself to continue writing. However after a long rest I feel better and now I'm here to update it! ^_^

© goes to the rightful owners. The story belongs to me, the rest doesn't!

Thanks and I hope you'll like it!

* * *

_Previously: "So you are that Barbarian that father bought?" I gave her one of my coldest stares and I could swear for a second there, I seen her shiver. She climbed back in and I glared at her. _

_"Polka-dots, Get up and go make me a coffee" I said, not really wanting one though. I waited for her reaction._

_"ARGHH! YOU PERVERT!" She screamed, very loudly. I had to cover my ears._

_"Stop screaming! Your making my ears bleed!" I threw back._

_I looked into her eyes, they were a beautiful shade of brown, but I couldn't just let my cool down. So why did Father get her again? _

Mikan:

I woke up the following morning, annoyed. He- Prince Pervert- was standing next to my bed starring at me. I sat up and stared right back.

"What?" I asked him, not kindly, and watched as he shifted, probably embarrassed.

"Nothing." He said and walked away. I'll never understand him. He looked back one more time before leaving my room. When he looked back I seen something glitter in his eyes. _Tears? Why was he crying? _I ignored that thought and got ready for work.

As soon as I left the room I heard whispers through out the hallway.

"Is it true?" One Person said.

"That Prince Natsume's love died? Yeah" Another one said. I decided to listen some more.

"She was such a sweet girl.. How did that happen" The first one said again.

"She was murdered in her sleep, poor girl" a third one said. I leaned back against the wall. That conversation gave me a flashback…

_*Flashback with 5 year old Mikan*_

_"No! That's not true! Mommy and daddy are right here! See?" 5 year old mikan broke, holding her parents blood covered hands as the paramedics tried to tell her the news that her parents are dead._

_"Sweety, I know you just witnessed the death of your parents but its too late and we have to bring you to the hospital, took make sure your alright, okay?" The Paramedics lady said kindly._

_"NO!" yelled little Mikan, tears falling from her eyes. "Mommy *sniff* Mommy and Daddy are here, with *sniff* with m-" Mikan was about to finish with 'me' but passed out over her parents bodys. Paramedics acted fast and picked her up. "Mommy… Daddy…" _Why?

_The next Morning little Mikan woke up and was brought to an orphanage._

_*End of Flashback* _

I felt a warm substance run down my face. Since when did I start crying? I sighed and continues my way to the kitchen, wiping my eyes. I sang softly on my way earning a few stares.

_To everyone who's lost someone they love  
Long before it was their time  
You feel like the days you had were not enough  
when you said goodbye_

__I seen the Prince was starring at me, but netherless I still continued.

_And to all of the people with burdens and pains  
Keeping you back from your life  
You believe that there's nothing and there is no one  
Who can make it right_

__He walked closer to me and I stopped walking, looking at the sky, singing.

_There is hope for the helpless  
Rest for the weary  
Love for the broken heart  
There is grace and forgiveness  
Mercy and healing_

Now he was right behind me, I could feel it.

_For the marriage that's struggling just to hang on  
They lost all of their faith in love  
They've done all they can to make it right again  
Still it's not enough_

He looked at me. "what are you talking about?" He said but I just ignored him and continued. __

For the ones who can't break the addictions and chains  
You try to give up but you come back again  
Just remember that you're not alone in your shame  
And your suffering  


He turned me around to face him. "What in the Universe are you saying? Are you insane? What chains? What addictions? I don't have anything like that!" He raised his voice and still, I continued..

_When your lonely  
And it feels like the whole world is falling on you  
You just reach out_

_To the widow who suffers from being alone  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
For the children around the world without a home  
Say a prayer tonight _

I sang the last part softly. Natsume was still holding my shoulders.

"Speak! Now!" He shouted. I just starred with a blank stare. Jii-chan used to sing this song to me to make me feel better….

"You know its not funny! My love just died and you're here speaking loose less words? Sentence that don't make sense!" I teared up.

"You don't know anything!" I shouted and turned away, Everyone was starring now. Uh-oh I just slapped the Prince. His eyes were very cold now, he crabbed my hand merciless and dragged me away. He stopped at what looked like to be a hours stall. He took out a long piece of leather that looked like a whip. My eyes widened. He wouldn't, right? But he did. He hit me with it, over and over again. I just yelped out in pain.

"That's what you get!" I started to cry. "Mommy.. Daddy… Jii-chan… Kaito-kun…" I whispered all my loved ones names slowly. And he stopped.

"What did you say? Whats a Mommy?" I starred at him and smiled sweetly, despite the pain.

"A Mommy or Mother is the Person that brought you into this world. Of course you wouldn't know since Woman will be sentenced to death when the child reaches the age of 4. People don't have Mommys here…." I trailed off.

"Then why do you have one?" He demanded. And all I said was "I'm not from here" before passing out because of the pain.

Normal P.O.V.

Natsume just starred at the girl and sighed irritated. "Shes too weak. Making fun of my love…" He whispered sadly and picked the girl up. He layed her down on the grass and starred at her. "Maybe I'll just find a new love, I mean I have too anyway, I cant marry Nabara anyway, since I'm only allowed to have 1 Woman. Stupid rules but I did tell her I'd change them… So why did she have to die?" He started to cry silently, starring off into the sky and soon fell asleep next to Mikan….

* * *

So, I hope you liked this Chapter, hehe. J Thanks again for reading!

~A.O.D


	5. Realization

Chapter 5- Realization

* * *

I got up, my head hurting real bad. But that's nothing compared to what I felt before. At the age of six, my step-parents broke both my legs and my left arm in a "spinal break" (Is when someone twists the bone, causing it to break in half) because I was "talking back" as the put it..

I looked next to me and seen the prince pretty out of it. I headed inside the castle to prepare for bed, it was late, I knew that.

After getting bed ready I sad down on my bed and pulled my bag up. I took out my photo Album and started at the broken legs and broken arm. I started to cry silently but wiped my tears away as the Prince entered his room. Have I mentioned that our rooms are connected? Either way I pretended to be fast asleep as I heard footsteps come towards my door. I heard the door open and panicked! Memorize were coming back to me! I shot my eyes open and screamed as the pain I haven't felt in forever came back. I know he didn't touch me but the only thing repeating in my mind was this: My Stepfater on top of me, hurting me in ways I couldn't explain. I screamed and screamed as the King, the Royal Doctor and a few Maids came rushing in,

"I didn't even touch her!" I heard the Prince yell in frustration, but I couldn't think right… At all.

I tool a deep breath and told myself this wasn't him.

"Are you alright Dear?" I heard the king ask me sincerely.

I opened my mouth but the words 'I'm fine' didn't come out.

The next thing I remember is the Prince hugging me, closely. I felt warmth I had never felt before.

Natsume's P.O.V

I woke up, later the evening, I noted that that Barbarian already woke and left. I got up myself and headed to my room. As I did so I decided to stop by her room. I opened her room. She was fast asleep… Suddenly she sat up, eyes wide and screamed. She screamed sooo loud!

Father, Dr. Agashi and a few Maids came running in. I panicked and yelled "I didn't even touch her!"

I couldn't make out much since I was spacing out and once I came to I went over and hugged her, tightly.

She was so cold, but seemed to calm, I smiled silently despite all the pain I was feeling from earlier today. This was so out of my character, even I knew that and those shocked looks didn't really help. I let go of her after realizing that she fell into a deep slomber….

Since I wasn't sure what was going on, I decided to sleep in her room for the night. She might kill me for it in the morning, but it would be worth it.

I took the "Server-bracelet" off of her and threw it across the room. She was now free, I didn't want to keep her locked up. Not after realizing that I…. That I love her…

Mikan's P.O.V the next morning.

I woke up feeling quite warm. I turned just to come face to face with the sleeping face of the Prince. I blushed. Then I started to remember last night and relaxed. That's when I noticed that the Bracelet was gone, I smiled. Today must be my best day. Suddenly I felt movement next to me and looked to my left. The Prince was sitting up starring at me. He was holding a photo, I noted. Wait a minuted!

That's me, on my Step-parents wedding with my broken legs and broken arm and a flowergirl dress!

"I found this in the floor last night, you could have just told me that you were a Princess… and what are those things o your legs and arm?"

He asked.

"First off, I'm not a Princess" I sighed " And those are bandages, My parents had broken my legs, left arm, collar bones and nose when I was young, not forgetting a few rips". I stated.

"Broke?" He questioned and all I did was nod. I pulled up my sleeve to show where I was sowed after the Spiral-break to my left arm. His eyes widened a little and he threw his head back in frustration.

"I don't know much about where your from but I promise I won't ever hurt you again like I did Yesterday." He said, sincerely.

I flinched at that.

"Alright, Just don't act all soft, your seriously creeping me out" I laughed lightly as his eye twitched in annoyance. Guess I found his weak spot..?

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! :):):)

Love, A.O.D


End file.
